Vivir es lo más peligroso que tiene la vida
by LaChicaConElTatuajeDeDragon
Summary: Un poco de drama familiar, nada nuevo entre los Salvatore.


Las cosas no estaban resultando como quería, parecía que el mundo entero conspiraba en mi contra, no había una sola persona que confiara en mi o tan sólo este conmigo; era tan difícil admitirlo pero en ese momento hasta hubiera soportado a Stefan criticandome, regañandome o está aconsejandome. Pero no era así, él ni siquiera contestaba mis llamadas.

Esa noche sólo me senté frente a la chimenea y deje que el tiempo transcurriera, fije mi mirada en ese trozo de madera que ardía y poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en ceniza. Así me sentía, como si poco a poco está soledad me fuera consumiendo y al final sólo me reduciría a cenizas y a nadie le importaría. Mi momento de divagación se interrumpió en el instante en que escuche un ruido proveniente de la planta alta" _Seguro Stefan esta en casa_ ".Pensé y subí con rapidez por las escaleras. En los pasillos no había nadie, pero una luz proveniente de mi habitación llamó mi atención, estaba seguro que la había dejado apagada por lo que ver eso me intranquilizo un poco. Camine con lentitud por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la recámara y gire el picaporte, al abrirla me encontré con Caroline hurgando entre mis cosas. Su rostro se ruborizo al verme y en ese momento dejó de revisar.

-¿Qué haces Caroline?.-

Pregunté caminando hacia el centro de la recámara, en ese momento sólo nos separaba la cama a uno del otro.

-Nada Damon, sólo quise venir aquí a hacerte compañía sabía que en un momento así la necesitarías.-

Me miro intentando sonar convincente mientras escondía ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

-¿En serio? ¿Y porqué estas aquí en mi cuarto y no abajo? Además no entiendo porque no usaste la puerta cariño.-

Le sonreí de lado arqueando una de mis cejas, sabía que en sus manos había algo que me pertenecía.

-¿Qué tomaste de mi cosas? -

Volví a preguntar sin mudar la expresión.

-Sólo buscaba una camisa para ponerme más cómoda, Damon.-

Dijo ella intentando verse coqueta.

-¿Ah si? Mis camisas no se encuentran allí..Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, has estado muchas veces aquí.-Mencioné con malicia velada de inocencia, odiaba cuando querían engañarme, me moví con rapidez quedando frente a la rubia .

-Lo juro Damon sólo venía por una camisa.-

Deslizó una de sus manos por mi mejilla y sonrió.

-Aunque no parezca aún me importas.-

Prosiguió acariciando mi cabello y dejó un pequeño beso sobre mis labios. Sonreí aún más ante ese gesto.

-Por dios Caroline, eso de seducir y convencer lo invente yo no lo intentes.-

Negué y la hice girar dejándola de espalda a mi.

-¿Una camisa eh?.-

Susurre contra su oído y tome la estaca de roble blanco que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Quien te envío por esto? ¿Acaso Stefan piensa entregársela a su amigo Klaus?.-

Pregunté apretando con un poco más de fuerza el agarre en sus muñecas.

-No Damon lo que quiere es matarlo, la necesitamos por favor damela.-

La solté y volvió a ponerse de frente a mi.

-Haré lo que desees pero por favor permite que le lleve la estaca a Stefan.-

No pude ocultar la sorpresa, ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir aquella arma.

-Por lo que veo el suicida de mi hermano no te explicó que si matan a Klaus con esto.-

Le enseño la estaca con una sonrisita petulante. -Todos moriremos ya que su linaje lo sigue a la tumba.-

La rubia mudo su expresión a una completamente sorprendida.

-¿Que? .-

Asenti tomándome unos segundos para que toda la información entrará en aquella cabecita. -Si, él creo a Katherine ella a mi y a Stefan yo a ti ¿Cómo crees que termina este círculo? Todos muertos y sabes yo aún tengo mucho que hacer en este mundo, por lo que está bella estaca se queda conmigo. -

Sonreí guardandola en mi cintura.

-¿Si quieres puedes quedarte. -

Sonreí con picardía aún conociendo su respuesta. -No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer ya perdí mucho tiempo contigo.-

Masculla en respuesta y se apresura a salir de la habitación.

-Okay es que antes parecias dispuesta bueno..a casi todo.-

Muevo mis cejas de forma insinuante ganándome una mirada de odio antes de verla bajar las escaleras y desaparecer.

Esa noche Stefan no volvió a la casa, si lo hizo a la mañana siguiente lo peor de todo sólo para molestarme. -Damon, levantate.-

Dijo entrando a mi recámara y parandose junto a mi cama.

-¿Qué quieres Stefan? ya déjame dormir. -

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a ignorarle pero volvió a insistir. -Que te levantes.-

Me empujó de la cama con fuerza haciendo que termine en el piso.

-¿Que demonios pasa contigo Stefan.-

Dije poniéndome de pie ya algo cabreado, no sólo por su insistencia sino que también por el golpe que me lleve al caer de la cama.

-Dame la estaca. -

Exigió con firmeza mientras daba un paso hacia mi, sonreí burlandome de él.

-¿La estaca? sigue soñando hermanito.-

Se acerco un poco más cerrando sus puños como si intentará contenerse. -Te lo estoy pidiendo bien Damon, no me hagas usar la fuerza.-

Vuelvo a recostarme en la cama de la cual él vuelve a sacarme de un golpe, dejándome tirado contra el armario que queda como es de esperarse destrozado, eso hizo que me cabreara lo justo como para irme sobre él dándole un derechazo que lo dejó a mitad del pasillo.

-No te daré la estaca Stefan a ti ni a nadie.-

Me acerqué a él levantandole por el cuello.

-Sólo lograrás que nos maten.-

Él aún con voz estrangulada por mi agarre me contesta.

-Es mejor terminar con todo.-

Forcejea intentando librarse de mi agarre mientras yo ató cabos y comprendo porque tanta urgencia por conseguir la dichosa arma.

-¿Todo esto es por ella? ¿La prefieres antes que a tú vida o la mía? .-

Sus palabras me hirieron más que cualquier golpe que podría darme.

-Si, la prefiero a ella..Prefiero a Elena.-

En ese momento mi vista se nublo por la rabia, mi hermano, sangre de mi sangre volvía a anteponer sus deseos a la familia.. No lo pensé simplemente rompí su cuello y le solté. El golpe seco de su cuerpo cayendo contra el piso de madera de la planta de abajo retumba en mis oídos aún cuando me encuentro saliendo del pueblo.


End file.
